


Face Value

by penlex



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Cupcakes, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Tamaki asked for it, Wordcount: 100, best friends are girlfriends, deliberate misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking someone's words at face value often leads to misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Value

Renge took most of Tamaki’s words at face value, if just to get on his nerves with nothing to back his irritation.

If Tamaki wanted Haruhi and Renge to be girlfriends, that’s what they would be. It wasn’t like it was some great sacrifice or something.

Renge was over at Haruhi’s house, learning how to bake cookies. She wasn’t paying attention though. She was much more interested in how Haruhi would react to a kiss.

“Tamaki thinks we would be great together,” Renge declared suddenly. If Haruhi took her words at face value and kissed her, that wasn’t Renge’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
